


Nervous Anticipation

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope helps Erin out when she has a question of a rather personal nature. This leads them to discover things about themselves that they never knew before. But will Dave like the new change in his girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope tapped her pen anxiously against the desktop. It had only been a few hours since the team had gone out on their latest case and here she was, bored out of her mind. She heard a rapid knocking on her door and she stood up to answer it. The last person she would ever think to see standing there, was. "Chief Strauss! What brings you here?"

The woman stepped hesitantly inside, shutting the door behind her. As Penelope watched, Erin nervously shifted her weight between her high-heeled legs, looking anywhere but at her. "I figured you would be the one to ask this, Ms. Garcia, seeing as you're the most open individual the BAU has. Is it possible to be allergic to latex condoms?"

A bright flush spread across Erin's face, and Penelope could feel the accompanying heat on her own face. "Oh, wow, you and Dave are, oh, I had thought that was going on, but, wow."

"Get a hold of yourself. Yes, we're sleeping together and it hurts. I haven't used a condom in close to thirty years and their composition has changed a little, I guess. I'm not ready to go bareback with him just yet, and, well, I didn't want that type of search to show up in my browser. So, is it possible?"

"One second, let me look it up. Take a seat." She waited until Erin did so and then turned to her computers, quickly typing Erin's question into a search engine. "Yes, it seems that it is entirely possible for you to be allergic to latex condoms. Haven't you ever had surgery or gone to a doctor?"

"Well, yes. I just never associated that with an allergy. Maybe it's because we're screwing like rabb…" Her voice trailed off as she realized how honest she was being and Penelope smiled kindly.

"Oh, go on. I haven't had sex since Kevin and I broke up in March. It's been a veritable drought on the pleasure front, though it has let me become quite intimately acquainted with my hands and toys once more."

Erin's blush became more pronounced and Penelope noticed that it continued on down to her chest. "Oh. I see. Dave wants me to be more adventurous in bed. I think he thinks I'm a bit of a prude. Maybe I am. But it's who I am. I never learned how to be anything else other than a missionary lover."

"Well, I'm always here to give pointers, and I am a licensed therapist." She had no idea why she was offering to be the woman's sex teacher, but it felt right to her. Once more, Erin looked away from her, visibly uncomfortable as she mulled over Penelope's offer.

"And if you were to give me pointers, what would be involved?"

"Whatever you wanted to know. As you said yourself, I am the most knowledgeable person here. And you know me, so you'll be semi-comfortable."

"There is that."

"Great! I'll let Kevin know he's taking over for me for the afternoon and evening. The bastard deserves to miss date night with his new girlfriend." She grinned wickedly and Erin nodded absently, listening to her phone call. She could hear Kevin whine and wheedle on the other end of the line, but all she could focus on was the way Erin's pupils were dilating with desire and the way she rubbed her palms against her skirt. "You're doing this, Kevin. I had something come up and it needs to be addressed. Yeah? Well, frak you, too."

She hung up and pulled her purse out of her bottom drawer. "We're heading out now?" the other woman squeaked out, biting her lip as she looked at her questioningly.

"Well, yeah. I have a lot to teach you and not a lot of time today. That is, unless you want to make this a more regular thing."

Erin began to shake her head no, and then it turned into a shrug. "We'll have to see, won't we?" Penelope could tell she was back in control and nodded, smiling widely. Erin swept from the room and Penelope followed at her heels, excitement beginning to fill her body. With her team gone on a case, there was no one to think it odd that they were leaving together, though Anderson did give them a second glance as they waited for the elevator.

"We'll be heading to my home, Erin. I know you would probably feel more comfortable in your own bedroom, but I doubt you have the toys that I do." The other woman nodded once and then stepped into the empty car, waiting for Penelope to join her.

As they rode down to the parking garage, Erin began to tap her foot anxiously. Thinking quickly, she pulled out one of her fuzzy pens from her purse and began to run it along the neckline of Erin's blouse. The woman shivered, leaning into the touches unconsciously and Penelope giggled a little. "Not here," she murmured and she nodded, putting the pen back in her purse.

"Whatever you want." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the parking garage. "My car is over here, Erin." She gently guided her over to Esther and opened the door for her. Then she got in and backed out of her spot. On the drive home, she let Erin fiddle with the radio, finding a station that seemed to calm her nerves.

When they reached her apartment, she parked in her spot and then sat there, waiting for Erin to make the first move. "Are we going to sit here all day?" she asked shortly, no real malice in her voice, just nervousness.

"No, we'll head up now." They got out of the car and Penelope waited for Erin by the trunk, holding out her hand to the other woman. Hesitantly, she clasped it, squeezing tightly as she led her into the building. "I'm sorry, but there's not an elevator in my building. We have to hoof it up three flights of stairs." Erin nodded and followed her inside, never letting go of her hand as they climbed the stairs.

"Is there a set order to this?" she asked tremulously as Penelope opened her apartment door.

Stepping inside, she set her purse on the table next to the door and shook her head. "No, it's all about what brings you the most pleasure." She closed the door and locked it before turning back to Erin. "So, I just need to grab the frosting and ice cubes. Go take a seat on the bed."

Erin nodded, slipping out of her high heels before maneuvering through the apartment. Penelope went over to the kitchen and pulled out the can of frosting from the cupboard over the oven and then took out a tray of ice cubes. Grabbing a bowl, she emptied out half the tray and then put the rest back in the freezer. When she got to the bedroom, Erin was sitting on the bed, her arms around her knees. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. So, the first thing to explore is kissing. How do you kiss?"

Erin closed her eyes as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Penelope's softly. The kiss was gentle, unsure, and Penelope smiled against her lips as she buried her hair in Erin's hair, pulling her closer so that she could deepen the sweet buss. She ran her tongue along the seam of Erin's lips, trying to get her to let her in.

The small gasp was all the opening she needed, and Penelope slipped her tongue inside, tasting the tea on her breath. Hesitantly, she felt Erin touch her tongue to Penelope's and they began to duel delicately, fighting for dominance. Finally, the kiss broke and she watched Erin's breasts heave as she fought to catch her breath. "That was wonderful," she murmured, resting her hands in her lap. "What's next?"

"Well, there are more types of kissing than just on the lips, you know. A lot of sex is about the kisses we give and receive. And you are a wonderful kisser." She placed a soft peck on the tip of Erin's nose. "All right, stand up. Another fun thing is undressing your partner." Erin nodded and let her arms fall to her side as she waited for Penelope's next move.

"Penelope?" she finally asked, watching her closely. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to look my fill. You're beautiful, Rossi's lucky to have someone like you in his life." She reached up and brushed a piece of hair behind Erin's ear before leaning in to kiss her neck. Lifting her hands, she first slipped the grey jacket off Erin's shoulders, massaging them softly for a moment. The woman leaned into the touch and Penelope smiled gently. She let her fingers brush against Erin's breasts, relishing the way the woman arched into her.

Penelope fiddled with the top button of the blouse, slowly pushing it out of its hole before bending and kissing the small bit of flesh she uncovered. Then the next button came undone and she gently pulled apart the fabric, placing a soft kiss on the swell of Erin's breasts. A low whimper spilled out of her throat and Penelope nuzzled her nose against the soft, giving, flesh, loving the soft skin and delicate scent she discovered. Soon, all the buttons were undone and she let the blouse fall to the floor and join the jacket, running her lips along the waistband of Erin's skirt as she searched for the button and zipper.

As the skirt dropped, Penelope stood and looked at Erin. The woman was quivering with desire, her breathing shallow and ragged. "Penelope, please?"

"Almost. There's still a lot to find out about you. Take off your bra for me."

"What? Why? I thought you were doing the undressing."

"I was, but now I want you to take off your bra." The woman nodded and reached behind her back, fumbling with the clasp. She self-consciously let the garment join the growing pile of clothes. Erin crossed her arms over her chest, blushing once more.

"How come you still have all your clothes on?" she asked, a slight whine in her voice.

"If you want them gone, you need to do something about it," Penelope challenged, a smile dancing about her lips. Erin nodded, determination covering her countenance as she reached forward and methodically opened all the buttons on Penelope's blouse, tugging it from her shoulders and making quick work of the skirt she wore. Penelope was surprised when Erin reached behind her back and undid her bra.

"There, now you're as naked as I am." Erin let out a harsh breath, not looking at Penelope's body.

"Have you ever explored your body, found out what was pleasurable for you?" The woman shrugged and Penelope made a small, sympathetic noise. "Oh, Sugar, this is going to be a wonderful learning experience for you, I promise. Sit back down on the bed."

Erin did as told and Penelope knelt in front of her, pulling out an ice cube from the bowl. Slowly, she rubbed the ice over Erin's nipples, watching them stiffen and shrivel into hard points. Penelope could smell the beginnings of arousal wafting up from between Erin's legs and knew she was getting through to the woman. Setting the ice aside, she leaned forward and gently ran her tongue over first one nipple and then the other. A low moan erupted from Erin's throat and she laughed as she drew the stiffened peak between her lips, sucking softly. "Oh, Penelope," she gasped out, reaching up to bury a hand in her hair, holding her there.

She bit down slightly on the peak, enjoying the sharp gasp that elicited from Erin. Reaching up, she cupped the breast her mouth was not focusing on, kneading and massaging the firm flesh before tweaking and pulling on the nipple, twisting slightly at times, enjoying the way Erin kept up with her pace by the way she dug her fingers into her scalp. Finally, she tore her lips away from Erin's breast, needing to draw in a deep breath. "Are you sure you don't react this way to Rossi? Because I have never had someone so receptive to my touches."

"I, I guess I haven't let myself feel pleasure at his hands yet. Not really. I've been holding back my heart after what Alan did to me."

"Then why are you so free with me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I've never been with a woman, so no woman has ever hurt me? Don't laugh, but, my ex-husband and Dave are my only two lovers, ever. When I was in high school, the boys all thought I wasn't worth a second glance. And then, I met Alan…" Her voice trailed off, and Penelope watched as a few tears tracked down her cheeks.

"I would never laugh at you, Sugar. And if those boys couldn't see the beauty that is you, they were blind." She lifted her face and kissed Erin gently. "Now, we need to get back to making you feel good. If Rossi doesn't like playing with ice, you can always play with food. Make sure that you never put anything sugary in your yoni; it can cause a yeast infection like you wouldn't believe. I found that out the hard way." Erin nodded and Penelope opened the can of frosting, scooping out a bit of the confection on her finger and coating the nipple she hadn't suckled on yet. "Would you like to try as well?"

Erin nodded hesitantly and Penelope handed her the can. She took out a similar small amount and spread it on Penelope's nipples. "May, may I go first?"

Penelope smiled and nodded as she stood and sat on the bed. Erin pushed her back against the headboard, straddling her body as she bent and licked softly at the flat nipple. "Erin, that feels so good," she murmured as the woman began to suckle on her, scoring her teeth against the rapidly stiffening peak. Once the one nipple was cleaned off, Erin ran her lips across her chest, quickly attacking the other nipple with a ferocity that surprised Penelope. She bent her head back, letting her eyes roll back as the pleasure swept over her. Her nipples had always been one of her strongest erogenous zones and she felt the orgasm swiftly sweep over her body at Erin's tender ministrations.

"That soon?" she asked as she slipped off her body to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I have a short fuse when it comes to my breasts. Now, for my dessert." She turned onto her side and began to lap once more at Erin's breast, cleaning off the sweet treat before dragging her lips down Erin's flat stomach. She paid special attention to the C-section scar on her belly and felt Erin's fingers once more dig into her hair. Hooking her fingers beneath the elastic waistband of her panties, Penelope tugged them down her legs, letting her lips descend to Erin's mound.

"Oh, more, more, please," Erin moaned out, lifting her hips up slightly. Penelope obliged her, running her tongue along her slit, tasting the musky, tangy, sharpness that was Erin's personal flavor. Her legs spread easily beneath Penelope's hands and she began to feast on the glorious wetness presented to her. Erin was close to orgasm, she could feel it in the way her thighs tightened around her head, the way her fingers almost painfully massaged her hair, the way her hips tilted ever upwards, pressing herself more closely to Penelope's mouth. She came with a loud scream and Penelope continued to eat her out, wanting to show her how long the pleasure could last. Finally, her body relaxed and Penelope looked up to see that the woman had passed out.

She crawled up and spooned her body around Erin's. Gently, she ran her hand up and down Erin's body, waiting for her to wake up. Finally, her eyes fluttered open and Penelope smiled down at her. "Welcome back."

"That was amazing." She leaned up and pecked at her lips, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"That's just act one. Act two involves toys."

Erin's stomach growled and they both giggled. "It makes sense that my stomach would choose now to protest."

"That's perfectly okay. We need a break before we go at it again, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

After they'd eaten a quick meal, Erin helped Penelope clean up the dishes and then they went out to the living room. "So, how do you enjoy your first time with a woman?" Penelope asked kindly, pulling her down on the couch.

"It was lovely. You knew everything that would please me without me telling you what to do. That was a wonderful first."

"That's how it should be a majority of the time. I can't say that you should have mind-blowing sex every time you come together, since there is tired sex, comfort sex, and other types of sex, but you should hear bells and whistles a lot of the time. Was there anything in particular that you liked?"

"When you did that thing, down there, with your mouth."

"It's called eating you out, Erin. Oh, there are other names for it, I'm sure, I just like that one the best. Now, for the next part of your lesson, we're going to play with the toys. I'm going to show you some different ones I like playing with and try and figure out ones that make you happy." She pulled the fuzzy pen out of her purse. "This seemed to get you going in the elevator."

Erin nodded and stood up, making her way over to the bedroom once more. Penelope followed her, letting the robe fall to the floor. Kneeling, she pulled open her toy drawer and pulled out a variety of different things to bring pleasure to a woman. She watched Erin's eyes widen at the variety of items she set on the bed and she grinned at the woman. "I, um, oh there is so much that I don't know about, isn't there?"

"I'm sure you're a quick learner." She quickly pulled out the last few items and joined Erin on the bed. "Since you liked having your breasts played with, we could start with one or two of these." She held up a set of nipple clamps in one hand and an elaborate suction device. "The best part is that nothing here has latex. I have a bit of a sensitivity to it myself." The other woman nodded and bit her lip as she shrugged off the robe.

"What is that?" she asked, touching the suction device.

"This is to stimulate your nipples by engorging them. After I affix these to your nipples, I squeeze the ball and, well, the rest is kind of obvious. Do you want to try that or the nipple clamps?"

"The clamps, I guess." Penelope nodded and set the other device back in her drawer. Gently, she teased her nipples to erect peaks once more and then carefully attached the clamps. Erin hissed in pleasure and she reached up to stroke her face. "What else do you have to show me? Are those relaxation balls?"

She pointed to the small silver balls and Penelope picked them up, shaking her head. "No, these are Ben Wa balls." She held the end of the thin golden thread they were attached to and shook them, letting them chime softly. "The weights inside make the chiming noise and they're meant to excite and arouse. Here, let me show you – open your legs." Erin did as told and Penelope carefully inserted the balls into her channel, loving the feel of Erin clenching her muscles around her fingers, drawing her deeper in.

"And now what?" she asked as Penelope reluctantly withdrew her hand.

"Now you stand up and do a little walk around the apartment for me while you try to keep them in." She heard Erin gulp and then she nodded, standing shakily. It was awkwardly sexy the way she pranced around the room, and Penelope found herself smiling gently. "Come back to me, you look like you're going to fall flat on your face."

"You try keeping these things in, Penelope. It's hard!" The slight whine was back in her voice and as she walked past her, Penelope reached out and smacked her ass lightly. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For your whine. Focus on how those make you feel."

"They make me feel like I'm on the edge of orgasm, and it puts me on edge. Hence the whine?"

"A likely excuse. Do you want me to remove them, or to show you something even more pleasurable?"

Erin sat down, resting against the headboard of the bed. "More. I'm finding myself insatiable."

"I tend to have that effect on people." She leaned forward and kissed Erin passionately, picking up her glass dildo. "I love this, it warms up to your body temperature and feels absolutely heavenly when it's inside you."

She nodded and spread her legs without any prodding from Penelope. Grinning, she ran the head of it along her lips, coating the glass in Erin's juices. Once she was certain that it was well lubricated, she began to ease it into Erin's body, twisting and turning it before thrusting it in and out of her body. Penelope set a demanding pace for the woman, loving how Erin's hips bucked and rotated under her ministrations. "Oh, god, I'm close again, Penny. Just a little bit more, please, please."

She nodded and used her free hand to seek out her clit. It was swollen, engorged, and she flicked her thumb over it at a slower pace, watching Erin's face transform as the orgasm swept over her. "You are so beautiful," she murmured, pulling the dildo out of her body and setting it on the nightstand. Erin struggled to catch her breath, staring up at the ceiling once more.

"I want to stay here forever," she said quietly, and Penelope reached out for her hand. She clasped it tightly, and as she watched, more tears tracked down her face. "To just disappear and not have to worry about what others think about me, to worry about if I'm pleasing Dave or not, would be wonderful."

Penelope frowned a little as she stretched out her body to spoon against Erin's. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know." She sighed and turned into Penelope, draping an arm around the dip of her waist. "For years, I've been doing what's expected of me, what everyone thinks I want. I've never been me." She broke down at that moment, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Penelope wrapped her up in a tight embrace, letting her bury her face in her shoulder.

"Erin, shh, you're safe here, safe to be free." Gently, she began to stroke Erin's hair, letting the other woman cling to her as she cried. Finally, the tears were over and she pulled away from Penelope a little. "Erin?"

She shook her head before leaning in to kiss Penelope. It was a soft kiss, and she let Erin lead, wanting to see where she would take this. "He doesn't take into consideration what I want, what will keep me safe. When we hooked up in the hotel, the weekend of the bank heist, he forgot to mention to you and Dr. Reid that it was a combined cigar and brandy show. He wanted to go, and I had to stick by his side the entire time. I shouldn't have been around that sort of temptation so soon after getting out of rehab. The sex is wonderful, he screws me more than Alan ever did, but in your arms, I finally felt something."

"I don't want to be the other woman. Rossi is my friend."

A hurt look flashed over Erin's face and she reached up to cup her face, rubbing her cheek lightly. "I know Dave is your friend, and I'm not asking you to betray him. I'm just saying that I don't know what I want." Erin flipped over to face the wall, away from Penelope, and as she watched, began to cry again. Penelope reached out to her and found Erin flinching away from her touch.

"Erin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Look at me, please?" She shrugged and Penelope rubbed her arm lightly, trying to get her to turn over. Erin grabbed hold of her hand and pulled it down to her waist, holding her tightly against her flesh.

"I can't. I've made a fool of myself and I need to get my bearings back about me."

"It is never foolish to feel something. It is never foolish to want to experience new things." Erin finally turned over to look at her, her lower lip trembling. "Are you craving right now?" She nodded. "Is it my fault?"

Erin shook her head. "No. I don't deal with situations like these very well, I guess. I want to hide behind the alcohol once more, let it give me the false courage to say fuck everything and stay here. I want to be here, at least for a little while. I want to learn more from you."

Penelope kissed her forehead and listened to Erin sigh. "So, take some vacation time and spend it here with me. As friends."

"Friends, huh? I didn't realize that friends slept together."

"It happens more than you think. Well, except for me and Morgan, that has never happened." Erin laughed lightly. "Hey, it's not for lack of trying. We just get to talking when we're in bed together and then we fall asleep. Plus, I think of him like a brother, and it would be really creepy to sleep with your brother."

Erin's phone rang and she tensed a little in Penelope's arms. "That's Dave's ringtone. I should probably get it." She climbed out of bed and Penelope watched her ass as she bent down to pull the phone out of her purse. "Hey, yeah, um, I'm actually with someone right now. Could we talk tomorrow afternoon? It's not cheating when we're not official. You've never given me any hint that you wanted this to be exclusive. Oh, I'm supposed to be a mind reader now? We need to go back to being friends, this lovers business is just not working out. Oh, Anderson called you? Yeah, I am with her, and you will not take this out on her. All right." She held out the phone to Penelope. "He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, Rossi?"

"I leave on one trip and she ends up in bed with you. How does that even happen? I thought she was just going to ask you about the condom issue."

"She did, and then I found out how woefully remiss you have been in bringing about her pleasure when you're together. Surely she told you that, up until today, you were only her second lover. You are the famous Italian Stallion who's slept with just about everyone and their mother. And yet, she had no idea about the different toys available to her, or food play, or anything other than straight missionary. You guys seriously never did it in her office?"

"No, Kitten. I guess I just assumed she tell me what she wanted. That was why I kept pushing her to be more adventurous."

"And look where assuming got all of us. I might want to pursue her, Dave."

"I think there's a lot more than might in your voice, Penelope. Make her happy, since it seems I couldn't do that."

Penelope caught Erin's eyes on her and she looked up at her, smiling widely. "I will do my best to make certain that she is happy."

"All right, I suppose I won't break either of your necks, then. I'll see you both when we get home?"

"Sure, you can come over for supper. Stay safe." She hung up and set the phone aside. "So, we're both free now."

"We are. Will you really take my feelings into consideration?" Penelope nodded and a bright smile spread across her face. "So, what else do I need to know?"

"Oh, my dear, we have so much to find out together. Is there anything you want me to do?"

Erin shook her head. "I would like to try some things on you." She pulled off the nipple clamps, setting them on the nightstand next to her phone. "What's this for?"

She held up the double dildo and Penelope shook her head. "That's something we both use." Erin nodded and then looked back at the toy. "Here, I'll show you how we use it." Taking it from Erin's hands, she reached down to feel between her folds, finding herself still wet. Carefully, she inserted the toy inside her and then maneuvered Erin onto her back. "Spread your legs a little, Sugar." She did as told and Penelope fitted it between her legs, filling her.

Erin hissed in pleasure, sitting up to wrap her arms around Penelope. Together, they set a slow, leisurely, pace, finding out what was most pleasurable for them. Penelope loved the way their breasts rubbed together and she pulled Erin closer to her, wanting more contact with the woman. "Yes, right there," Erin cried out suddenly, arching her back, repositioning their bodies. Mutual orgasms shuddered through them moments later and they collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. "Oh, my god, Penny, that was wonderful."

Penelope cuddled up close to Erin, drawing on her stomach with her fingers. "You're the only one who calls me Penny. I rather like it." Erin nodded her way through a yawn, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. "Are you tired already? It's only eight thirty."

"You kind of wore me out. Besides, I like getting up early on Saturdays and lounging around. There is something so peaceful about weekend mornings." She kissed Penelope's cheek softly. "But we should clean up before we get to sleep." She slid out of bed, picking up the unused toys, she placed them back in the drawer before closing it. Then she gathered their clothes, putting the blouses and skirts on hangers and hanging them on the door.

Penelope got up and brought the toys they'd used into the bathroom, starting the water in the sink. While she was doing that, Erin joined her, sitting on the toilet. "So, do you want us to consider ourselves in a relationship? To be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Penelope giggled slightly at her quick answer. "Penny, I know you probably think I'm insane, but I like the stability of boundaries. My sponsor says that comes from the fact that I never really had them when I was growing up. I had to provide the drive myself, since my parents never really supported me."

"Erin, I think I might understand a little more than you think." She finished up her work and then bent and kissed Erin softly. "I'm good at being a girlfriend, I'm just not ready to be a wife. Care to join me in the bedroom once more?"

"I have some business to take care of first," she replied softly, blushing.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Penelope left the room, closing the door behind her. While Erin was occupied, she pulled out two thin negligees and pulled one on. It didn't cover much, but she wasn't sure if Erin slept naked or not. She pulled down the covers and climbed in, waiting for her lover. The door opened, and she smelt her soap mixed with Erin's scent waft over to her. "I laid out a nightgown for you. I wasn't sure if you slept in the buff or not."

"Not right away. Thank you for thinking of me." She pulled on the sheer purple negligee and then climbed into bed next to Penelope. "I'm filled with nervous anticipation, Penelope. This is something so very far out of my comfort zone, and yet I am looking forward to this."

Penelope kissed her softly, letting her hand come to rest on Erin's hip. "I'm looking forward to this, too." They snuggled close together and Erin reached up to cup Penelope's face, letting her fingers map out the planes and contours there. "We'll head over to your place in the morning, get you some clothes. Then we can try out some new positions."

Erin smiled, touching her forehead to Penelope's. "Of course, you would want to try out new positions. You mentioned something earlier about offices. I have a home office."

"With a nice wooden desk?" Erin nodded. "Perfect. We'll break it in, make it ours."

"Sounds like a plan, Penny." She leaned forward and kissed her once more, softly and gently. "I like your kisses, so soft, none of that hair on your face that prickles and burns my skin. Hold me?"

"For as long as you want."

"Good." Erin scooted down a little in the bed, curling up into Penelope. Her head came to rest on her chest and Penelope ran her fingers through her hair, listening as her breathing evened out into the sweet strains of sleep.

"I'm filled with nervous anticipation, too, Erin. But we'll find our path together, I promise." She placed a gentle kiss atop Erin's head, and then let herself relax into sleep as well. There was no way she wanted to miss a single moment of their time together.


End file.
